<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Gone Right by Shepard_Vakarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494044">Something Gone Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Vakarian/pseuds/Shepard_Vakarian'>Shepard_Vakarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward Garrus Vakarian, Canon Dialogue, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shakarian - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Turians, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, the sex scene we deserved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Vakarian/pseuds/Shepard_Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Shepard's cabin when Garrus came to visit before the Omega 4 Relay? And what will it mean for our favorite inter-species couple? An explicit look into Shepard and Garrus' first time together, and a look forward into their blossoming romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard &amp; Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Gone Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard stepped out of the shower, enjoying the briskness of the Normandy air on her shower-heated skin. Her nipples perked and pebbled in response to the sudden temperature change, and she hoped Garrus planned to come by soon. He had mentioned wanting to save their moment together until the last second, and damned if this wasn’t it. They would be at the Omega 4 Relay in mere hours, and who knew if they’d ever leave? This could very well be a one-way trip; no more chances for inter-species first nights, ever.<br/>
She shook her wet hair and tried to shake her worries out with the water. What would come when they reached the relay would come. But for now, she wanted to be in the moment. She dried her hair and body, taking special care where she usually was rather careless. She wished she had time to shave, but there was none. She hoped Garrus didn’t mind. When she was dry, she rubbed her favorite perfume on her wrists, her neck, and between her breasts- a sandalwood and lavender scent that she was intensely loyal to. She might be a hardened soldier, but she still liked to look and feel pretty on occasion. That was why her dress for this moment was the one Kasumi had gotten her for their mission on Bekenstein, an all black number that hugged Shepard’s few curves in all the right places. She had pretended to be disdainful of it, but really she loved it. Her underwear was nothing fancy; she wasn’t able to get any lingerie for the evening, so her black dress would have to do. </p><p>God, she hoped Garrus wasn’t having second thoughts. She knew what they were planning to do wasn’t something either of them had done before, but it was still sex. From what her research had mentioned, sex was as timeless a stress-relief tradition to turians as it was to humans. And though biology was different, she was confident that they could make it work.</p><p>Of course, it wasn’t just about stress-relief, at least not for her. She liked Garrus, and she hoped that this moment could open the door for more than friends, and more than friends with benefits too. She hoped even more ardently that Garrus wasn’t having second thoughts, and that if he was, they weren‘t about having this with her in particular. She could assuage doubts and worries about biology, but what if they were about her? What if Garrus was having second thoughts about doing this with her specifically? Had she pushed too hard? Misread something? Made Garrus uncomfortable even though he assured her she hadn’t?</p><p>She stepped out of the bathroom with these worries, and was met with Garrus, standing by the door of her cabin clutching a bottle of wine and looking quite nervous. He was in casual wear, and Shepard realized it was the first time she had seen him out of his armor. She liked it.<br/>
“Hey,” he started. God, how much the deep, flanging sound of his voice aroused and excited her! “I brought wine. Best I can afford on a vigilante’s salary.”</p><p>Shepard smiled and crossed her arms, her doubts starting to ebb away. Garrus had come. He had brought wine, and was looking nervous as hell. It appeared he intended to follow through after all. She changed her smile to a sultry smirk and decided to toy with him just a bit longer. She watched him nearly run to her cabin controls, and turn on funky music that sounded straight out of an ancient human porno. That task done, he awkwardly ambled towards her fish tank, appearing unsure of what to do next. </p><p>It’s as though he’s going through a checklist, Shepard thought with amusement, and a little pity. Taking mercy on him, she made her way over. She was aware of Garrus’ eyes on her tight-fitting black dress. She hoped he liked what he saw, and made a point to sway her hips more than she usually would as she walked. </p><p>Garrus cleared his throat. “If you were a turian, I’d be complimenting your waist or your fringe. So...your, uh, hair, looks good. And your waist is...very supportive.”</p><p>Shepard smirked at him and relaxed. God, he was awkward. But that was cute to her, endearing, and it made her own worries and awkwardness dissipate. </p><p>“Hopefully that’s not offensive in human culture,” Garrus continued hastily, perhaps mistaking her smirk for disapproval. “Crap. I knew I should have watched the vids. Throw me a line here, Shepard?” He begged, appealing to her sense of morality. Shepard relented, and held up a hand, smiling amusedly. </p><p>“Whoa! Consider me seduced, smooth talker,” She told him, putting on a seductive and somewhat teasing voice. “Now shut up, and stop worrying.” She crossed to turn off the tacky music he had put on, and stood before him. Let there be nothing in between us now, she thought. She wanted to take his hand, to kiss him, but she thought it best if she let him make the next move, to control what happened now.</p><p>“I, I just….I’ve seen so many things go wrong, Shepard,” Garrus finally confessed, laying his worries bare before them. “My work at C-sec, what happened with Sidonis…”</p><p>Shepard was listening fully now, her teasing smirk gone. It was clear he needed a friendly ear, someone to be vulnerable to, and damn it, Shepard would be that if nothing else.</p><p>“I want something to go right. Just once.” He stated, and his voice was so full of longing and worry that Shepard couldn’t help herself. She stepped forward, and placed a hand gently on his cheek.</p><p>“Just…” he trailed off, and leaned into her hand, eyes closing for just a moment before opening back up and staring into her own. In the locking of their eyes, they shared all of their hopes, all of their worries, all of their dreams and wishes and heartaches and regret. In the meeting of their eyes, they came upon an understanding. Gently, Shepard moved her hand down, and their heads drifted together and met at the forehead. It was a vulnerable but somehow empowering movement, and both stood there just a moment to collect themselves, to regain the strength to put the illusion they carried around day-to-day back on. </p><p>Garrus broke the silence. “So...should we try a bit of this wine? Maybe...see where it takes us?” </p><p>Shepard gave him a sultry smile. “Trying to get me drunk, Vakarian?”</p><p>“How else will I lower those inhibitions long enough for you to consider sleeping with a turian like me?” He teased her. They made their way over to the couch, wine bottle in tote and the knowledge that they had a little over an hour to fill, and see where the wine and mood took them.</p><p> </p><p>They had barely drunk half the bottle before Shepard was straddling Garrus on the couch. Alcohol could help with inhibitions, but so could lust. She wasn’t even sure how they had ended up in this position; they hadn’t even kissed yet. They should probably do that, she thought. Garrus’ eyes were trained on her face, his hands lightly clutching her hips. Shepard knew enough about sex to know that this was the grip of a man who wanted more, to grip harder, but was waiting for the go-ahead. Gently, haltingly, Shepard leaned her face down towards his. Turians didn’t have lips, but a kiss was a kiss, and she hoped he would understand her meaning. Thankfully, he appeared to, and he closed the distance until her lips were pressed ever so lightly against his mouth. Delicately, she let her lips brush against where his lips would be, were he human. His skin was hard and leathery, but not unpleasantly so, for it was also warm. He was perfectly still, eyes closed, and Shepard took this as a chance to explore some more. She moved her lips in feathery light kisses up from the front of his mouth to his right mandible, then circling back to the left. When she was back at his mouth, Garrus opened his eyes slightly and gazed at her through slitted lids. Shepard gazed back up at him, and stared him down as she slowly ran the tip of her tongue across the slit of his mouth. Garrus got the memo, and opened his mouth up. Feeling like an intrepid explorer, Shepard slid her tongue into his mouth, careful to avoid his sharp teeth. Garrus’ tongue rose to meet hers, and here they danced for a moment, Shepard’s small pink tongue a strange new partner to Garrus’ long blue one. </p><p>Finally, Garrus’ tongue overtook Shepard’s, wrapping around hers, overpowering it in his hunger as he pulled her closer. Minding his talons, he put his hand in Shepard’s hair, marveling at the alien texture, as his tongue demanded entry into her mouth. She was all too happy to oblige. He hungrily explored the small cave, running his tongue along the flat teeth (how did humans eat meat?) and battling hers with small, quick flicks and elaborate twirls. Spirits, she was intoxicating. That scent she was wearing, the smoothness of her skin, the softness of her hair and tongue..all made him feel more drunk than the wine had.<br/>
After a few minutes had passed of passionate kissing and exploring hands, Shepard emerged, panting. </p><p>“Garrus...I need you.”</p><p>Hearing that and seeing Shepard’s eyes, heavy with undeniable lust, Garrus knew it was time to move forward to the main event. Without a word, he hitched his hands under the bend of her knees and stood, so that she was still straddling him as he held her in mid-air. Shepard giggled and held on to his neck as he carried her the few short steps to the bed and deposited her on her back, legs still wrapped around him. Seeing her under him, his cock pressed so hard against his clothes that he was grateful he was out of armor. How did he get so lucky? How did a woman as beautiful as Commander Shepard want a turian like him?</p><p>Thinking this made him realize something, with a jolt and mental facepalm for being dense.</p><p>“Shepard,” he blurted out suddenly, “what’s your first name?”</p><p>Understandably, Shepard looked confused. “Huh?”</p><p>Garrus rolled off of Shepard, feeling foolish. They lay side by side; Shepard had turned over to gaze at him with a quizzical expression. </p><p>“Your...given name. I...realize suddenly that I don’t know it. I’m not sure how after all this time, it’s stupid, I know…”</p><p>Shepard gave a small half-smile and lifted herself up one arm to gaze down at Garrus. “Nah, it’s okay. It’s been a long time before I’ve even heard myself called by my first name.” She paused, and frowned a little at the empty space over Garrus’ head.</p><p>Garrus hoped he hadn’t upset her. “You don’t have to tell me,” he assured her quickly. “I just thought...well, you know mine, and, well...you might want me saying your name when I’m ah...you know. Your actual name.” Spirits, he was a dumbass. </p><p>To his relief, Shepard tilted her head back and gave a throaty laugh. “Well, I guess that’s fair, Vakarian.” She nudged him, before laying back down on her back, her slight frown returning. </p><p>“...Eleanor. My name is Eleanor Shepard. But,” she hastily added, “please, keep calling me Shepard. I prefer it that way.”</p><p>Taking the hint, Garrus drew Shepard towards him and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. “Sure thing, Shepard.” </p><p>Shepard closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. In lieu of a verbal thanks, she kissed the front of his neck, taking the advice of some of the enlightening research she had conducted. The result was as she had hoped; Garrus closed his eyes and purred ever so slightly. Encouraged, Shepard ran her tongue over the soft, fleshy surface, and here Garrus inhaled sharply, his talons digging deliciously into Shepard’s back.</p><p>“Sensitive area for a turian, huh?” Shepard quipped. </p><p>“It seems you’ve done your research.” Garrus answered, his voice tight with arousal. </p><p>“It appears sensitive necks are something humans and turians have in common,” Shepard remarked coyly. </p><p>“That so?” Garrus replied, before turning Shepard over on her back and getting on top of her in one fluid motion. His long tongue emerged, and lapped in sharp little flicks at the side of Shepard’s neck. She moaned then, and Garrus knew he couldn’t wait much longer before he needed to be inside of her. But there was still more he wanted to try first. If this was to be their last time, together or otherwise, then he wanted to make it memorable. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve done some research of my own,” he told Shepard, as his hands went to bunch the hem of her dress and pull it over her head. Shepard helped, though she didn’t know what he had in store for her just yet.</p><p>“That so?” She replied breezily. Once she was stripped to her bra and panties, she sat up and fumbled with the hooks of her bra. Year 2185 and they still haven’t found a better way to make these things, she thought grumpily, before managing to undo the hooks. She pulled her bra off and laid down, a flush of nervousness and arousal settling across her freckled cheeks, her collarbone, and her now exposed breasts. She waited restlessly, watching through hooded eyes as Garrus gazed at her breast. A taloned finger hesitatingly approached her left nipple, before brushing softly against the sensitive area. Shepard moaned a little in encouragement, and like a child discovering a wonderful new toy, Garrus began to massage and caress her breast with a wondrous expression on his face. Shepard couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“They’re just so...soft,” he told her.</p><p>“And sensitive,” She replied, and moved his hand over her nipple again for emphasis.</p><p>“My research mentioned that,” he told her. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the offered nipple, and watched it pebble and harden underneath his touch. He was enjoying this. Experimentally, he placed the tip of his tongue to Shepard’s nipple. Her moans stimulating him, he began to lap at the tender nubs, giving each the attention it deserved. The warm flush spreading across her skin felt good on Garrus’ cheek, and he rested it there on her chest as he licked at her nipples and simply enjoyed the sounds she was making. Ever so gently, as her skin was soft and his teeth sharp, he grazed the nipple with his front teeth. She whimpered, but a whimper of pleasure, not pain, and grabbed at his fringe. He lifted his head to watch her face, enjoying every minute. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her bottom lip.</p><p>He noticed her legs were spreading, and he began to work his free hand down between them. Without opening her eyes, Shepard helped him pull away her panties, revealing her wet and warm pussy. Garrus reluctantly moved his head off of Shepard’s breast. He would have liked to continue his ministrations at her nipple while exploring her pussy, but with his talons and her soft and sensitive flesh, he knew he had to be careful and pay attention to what he was doing down here. Next time, however, if there was a next time, he would be sure to try doing both. </p><p>He scooted further down the bed and positioned himself in front of Shepard’s spread legs. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him, perhaps with a little wariness. His talons were long, after all. He would be careful, though. Careful he was too, as he delicately probed her vulva and labia, looking for the sensitive spot that had been stressed in his research. It didn’t take long for him to find it; when he did, Shepard gave a yelp of pleasure, her hips involuntarily jerking up towards him. </p><p>Garrus grinned. “I guess this is sensitive too?” He asked innocently.</p><p>“Very,” Shepard huffed in reply.</p><p>“Good,” Garrus replied simply, and began to rub the small bundle of nerves in soft rhythmic circles. The moans he elicited from Shepard were glorious. The extranet had mentioned that many human men did not spend enough time here, and Garrus thought those human men must be crazy. Who wouldn’t want to experience the moans and gasps he was hearing now, and know that they were causing them? He was almost sure he could come from listening to Shepard alone. </p><p>For her part, Shepard was in ecstasies. Too many of her partners had ignored her clit, even though she enjoyed having it paid attention to immensely. She hoped Garrus would think to use that long tongue of his soon.<br/>
As if he could hear her inner thoughts, Garrus suddenly removed his finger from her clit and dipped his head down. The second Shepard felt his tongue there, she cried out. Garrus lifted his head quickly in concern.</p><p>“You okay, Shepard?”</p><p>“Yess...keep going…” </p><p>Just as quickly, Garrus lowered his head and resumed where he left off. Shepard wrapped her fists around his long fringe and arched her back, lifting her hips to allow Garrus easier access. God, this was amazing. She could already feel herself approaching orgasm. </p><p>As Garrus lapped her pussy, he felt a slight sting on his tongue, likely due to their differing biology. It wasn’t painful however, and in fact was somewhat arousing. He was glad that she seemed to be enjoying this. She so very rarely allowed herself comfort and pleasure, though she deserved it more than anybody he knew. In this moment, in this little space of heaven before they threw themselves into hell, he would give her all that she deserved. He increased the speed of his tongue on her clit and reached a hand up to tweak and rub her nipples.</p><p>Within seconds, Shepard came for the first time that night, uttering a curse in a high-pitched tone as the cascades of pleasure enveloped her body in the warmth and calm that is the afterglow. Panting, she lay flat, relaxing her tightened, lifted muscles. She gazed at Garrus through heavily lidded eyes and found him to be sheepish-looking, though a bit of pride lit his eyes.</p><p>“So...how was that?” He asked her, an anxious student hoping for praise from an accomplished teacher.</p><p>In response, Shepard merely grinned and pulled him against her, kissing him.</p><p>As he lay on top of her, Shepard could feel Garrus’ erection pressing her somewhat painfully in the thigh. She smirked.</p><p>“From the looks of it, you enjoyed that too. Or should I say, the feel of it? Against my thigh, specifically.”</p><p>If turians could blush, Shepard was sure Garrus would be doing so now. He hastily sat up, and they both were drawn to the sight of his hard cock, straining against the fabric of his casual wear. </p><p>“Er, yeah...that was nice. Are you ready to ah...get things moving along?” Garrus replied. “Because I don’t think this,” he gestured at his erect cock, “...can wait any longer. And Shepard?” He pulled her to him, and rolled so that he was on top of her. He caressed her freckled, red cheek, and she leaned into the touch automatically. He then bent down close to Shepard’s ear, and whispered, “...I can’t either.” </p><p>Staring into his eyes, the blush of want radiated so much that both of them felt its warmth. Shepard said nothing, however, and, eyes never leaving his, began to pull his shirt off. Garrus helped, and when that unnecessary article was shed, he stood. Before Shepard’s hungry eyes, he slowly removed his pants. By the time his large blue cock had emerged, proud and stiff, Shepard was panting with desire. She lay back and spread her legs, but kept her eyes locked on Garrus.</p><p>Those blue eyes, nearly the shade of Garrus’ own, were filled with lust, trust, and something else. Something deeper that Garrus had seen so very rarely, though he wasn’t quite sure what it was. He shot a questioning look at Shepard, and she nodded. He helped her move into a comfortable position in the middle of the bed, and then positioned himself in between her parted legs. Her wet pussy practically pulsated with heat, inviting him in, welcoming him. Spirits, how he had waited for this. Carefully, he took hold of his cock, guided it to her entrance, then slowly and reverently entered her.  </p><p>They both moaned as soon as he was inside of her. Slowly, Garrus inserted his whole length, and when his shaft was completely enveloped in Shepard’s warm core, he took a second to stay there, enjoying the feel of her walls clutching just as her arms did. He was her safe harbor, and she was his.</p><p>He drew back out, before beginning slow, deep thrusts. Shepard felt her toes curl, and she dug her nails into Garrus’ back. She groaned and whimpered feeling Garrus deep inside of her. Not only was this pure pleasure, but for the first time in a long time, Shepard felt safe. As long as he was inside of her, nothing could hurt them.</p><p>“Please don’t stop,” she gasped, bringing her mouth to the side of his neck to lick and suck the smooth, sensitive skin found there. Garrus grunted, and began to thrust into her faster. </p><p>“Fuck!” Shepard cried out, her hands grasping for any purchase she could find to keep her from floating off, like she felt she would. One found the bed sheets and crumpled them into her fist, while the other grabbed Garrus’ fringe. Her grab must have been a little too hard, as Garrus growled, in both pleasure and pain. In retaliation, he leaned down and gave Shepard a sharp nip to the collarbone. The pain of his sharp teeth made her gasp, but it also sent a thrill shivering down her spine.</p><p>In one quick move, Garrus was underneath of her, his wrists pinned by Shepard as she straddled him. “Don’t make me remind you that I’m still your commanding officer, Vakarian,” she teased breathlessly. She grabbed his cock and lowered herself on it with a throaty moan as Garrus’ cock reached deeper than it had been yet. </p><p>With a grin, Garrus grabbed Shepard’s hips and matched her thrust for thrust, making Shepard yelp in ecstasy each time his cock was fully sheathed. “Oh, I don’t think a little reminder will bother me, Shepard. You’re sexy when you’re showing me the chain of command. Missions when you give me orders might be a little harder now, though.”</p><p>“Oh?” Shepard managed to pant out. She couldn’t hold a conversation very well given her current, vigorous situation. Garrus sat up suddenly, so that he was face level with Shepard, and wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>“All I’ll be able to think about is you here, giving me orders in bed,” He purred in her ear.</p><p>“Well, here is...an order...for you,” Shepard panted out in between bounces up and down the length of Garrus’ shaft. She grabbed his neck and stared into his eyes as she ground herself against his pelvis, his entire cock buried inside of her, making them both moan.</p><p>“Make me...mmm...cum.”</p><p> “I think that can be arranged, Commander,” Garrus said with a cheeky smirk. His talons clutched tightly at Shepard’s pert, round ass and stood with her. She gasped at the feeling this new position provided and wound her arms around Garrus’ neck. She resumed bouncing with renewed vigor, as Garrus’ pelvis pushed against her with each bounce. He kept his eyes open to watch her face, which was flushed and screwed up with pleasure, her mouth hanging open and gasping, her eyes clenched closed. He couldn’t wait to see her orgasm face. He kept his eyes locked onto her countenance as he suddenly took control of the movement, his cock moving in and out of Shepard as hard and as fast as he could. </p><p>After just a few of these thrusts, her wish was granted. With a throaty cry of, “Garrus!” Shepard came for the second time, the clenching walls of her pussy making Garrus feel like he would soon be following. But he wasn’t done with her yet. The human saying was that the “third time’s the charm,” and he wanted to see how true that rang. He set Shepard down in front of the bed, her back to him.</p><p>“Would you mind bending over for me, Shepard?” He asked her. There was a position that was popular both among turians and humans, and he wanted to try it with her.</p><p>Thankfully, Shepard seemed to understand where he was going. She gave him a coquettish grin and made a show of bending over the bed, presenting her perfect ass to him. It was still red from his talons, which gave Garrus a feeling of primal pride. She saw him staring and wiggled her ass at him with a giggle.</p><p>“Always the tease, huh Shepard?” Garrus murmured as he grabbed her hips. He guided his cock back into the warmth of her pussy, and they both moaned when he entered. Slowly, Garrus began fucking her from behind, making his strokes long and deep. Shepard gave a breathy sigh, and laid flat on the bed, arms outstretched and face turned. Garrus was happy for this; as nice a view as he had from this position, he still wanted to see her face. </p><p>Shepard loved the primal feeling of being fucked from behind. She loved Garrus’ hands on her hips, the feel of his talons pressing into her flesh. The primal part of her that enjoyed this position so much hoped his talons left permanent marks on her flesh- a reminder that at least for tonight, she had been his woman. Most of all, she loved the feeling of his cock deep inside of her. “Oh Garrus,” she moaned, “Fuck me harder. Please fuck me harder.”</p><p>With a grunt, Garrus granted her wish. He began fucking her so hard and deep that Shepard could feel his pelvis knocking against her ass with every thrust in, and she arched her back, reveling in the feeling of him filling her up.</p><p>“Spirits, Shepard...I’m close…” Garrus murmured, his voice husky with pleasure.</p><p>“Me too,” Shepard replied breathlessly, and it was true. Upon arching her back, Garrus had begun to hit her g-spot. Panting, the couple prepared for their individual orgasms. Garrus’ thrusts had become erratic and hurried, and Shepard’s body began to clench, a warm feeling spreading across her belly. </p><p>“Oh Garrus, I’m coming…!” Shepard whimpered, Garrus only grunting in response as his orgasm approached too. As Shepard’s orgasm crashed over her, she yelled Garrus’ name, and her walls clenched in a way that Garrus’ cock could no longer handle. He pulled out not a second too soon, and with a groan of Shepard, shot his blue-tinted cum across Shepard’s ass and back before collapsing on the bed next to her. </p><p>For a while, both were silent as they caught their breath, side by side on the bed. Shepard was the first to break the silence; she rolled over on her side and gazed at Garrus, watching with curiosity as his cock slowly retreated back into his genital slit.</p><p>“Handy,” she murmured, and Garrus turned his head. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Experimentally, Garrus leaned his head forward, a question in his eyes. Shepard’s yes was nonverbal, in the closing of her eyes and the tilt of her head. Relieved, Garrus closed the distance between them, and kissed Shepard. It was not a deep kiss of passion like the ones they had exchanged earlier; it was simple, slow, and bursting with things unsaid. </p><p>As they broke out of the kiss, Joker’s voice crackled over the intercom.</p><p>“Almost at the relay, Commander. ETA fifteen minutes. Final call for potty breaks, probably forever,” Joker quipped. </p><p>“Thanks, Joker,” Shepard called out, and the intercom crackled off. </p><p>The couple sat up, the pleasure that they had felt mere moments ago ebbing away and being replaced by a feeling of nervousness and duty for the upcoming mission. Garrus dressed quickly as Shepard got up and began casting around for her undergarments. He watched her begin to get out her armor, and cleared his throat. </p><p>“I should go get ready now,” he began. “But, before I go, I wanted to…”</p><p>“It wasn’t just about stress relief for me, Garrus,” Shepard interrupted suddenly. “Sorry. I don’t know what you’re going to say but I needed you to know that. I…” she cast her eyes down, her red hair falling in her face. “I like you, Garrus. As, well, more than friends.” She shifted, and glanced up through her lashes at Garrus. “I have for a while now. I don’t know what’s going to happen once we enter the relay, I don’t know if this is a one-way trip. But, on the off chance we survive...I’d like to give this,” she gestured between them, “a try. If you’re up for that.” She finished lamely. She had never been good at this kind of thing.</p><p>Garrus gazed at her, his expression unreadable. Finally, he said, “ I’d like that to, Shepard.” The tension off of the table, the pair grinned with relief. Garrus stepped forward and wrapped Shepard in his arms, planting a kiss to her forehead. “Everything you said was what I wanted to say. I want you, Shepard. Don’t get me wrong, the sex was fantastic, but I want more than that. I...care about you. More than I’ve ever cared for anyone else before. And if we survive this,” He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips. “...maybe we could grab dinner sometime? Catch a vid?” </p><p>Shepard laughed lightly, happily, finding Garrus’ hopeful tone to be cute and endearing. “If we survive, it’s a date.” She confirmed. They smiled at one another, and exchanged another kiss. Garrus pulled away first, walking backwards towards the cabin door. “I need to go get in my armor and take care of some things before we arrive,” He told Shepard. “But I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Can I count on you to cover my ass when we’re out there?” She asked teasingly. </p><p>“You can count on it,” Garrus replied breezily. “Wouldn’t want anything happening to that cute ass of yours, now would we?” </p><p>Shepard grinned as Garrus exited her cabin and the door closed between them. She closed her eyes as she began to pull on her armor, drawing on the warmth she felt with Garrus and the hope for their continuing relationship to grant her the strength and courage she needed to face whatever they found beyond the relay. With him at her side, she had a good feeling about their chances. She knew he would always have her back, and she would always have his. </p><p>On the elevator down, Garrus reflected on what had just occurred, the affirmation that Shepard wanted more with him too, fortifying him and preparing him for whatever came next. He could die a happy turian now, but he didn’t want to; he wanted to see what the future held for him and his sexy, amazing Commander Shepard. He would do everything in his power to keep them both alive so that they could see it.</p><p>It wasn’t until much later, as the crew celebrated their victory against the Reapers- everyone having miraculously survived the mission- that Garrus realized with a start what that “something else” was that had been in Shepard’s eyes earlier. She stood next to him, laughing at something Joker said, their hands holding the others and clasped behind their backs. Feeling his gaze on her, Shepard looked up at him and met his stare. He saw that “something else” in her eyes again, and squeezed her hand in affection as his mind filled with feelings of warmth and wonder.</p><p>It was love. The look in Shepard’s eyes was love. Garrus knew it was in his eyes as well, as he looked at her, seeing only her. Finally, something had gone right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>